character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Mxyzptlk (Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade)
|-|Mister Mxyzptlk= |-|Principal Pyckelmeyer= Summary Mister Mxyzptlk 'is the main antagonist of the separate continuity DC Comics miniseries, Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade. He acts as the puppeteer who controls nearly all the events within the story. He creates a rocket ship for Kara Zor-El to escape to Earth, which leads her to become Supergirl. He compels Kara to take said rocket ship. He disguises himself as the principal of Kara's school and spends the entire year bullying her. He introduces Kara to a best friend only to get her to later hate Kara. He created an evil clone of Supergirl to oppose her. And he even suggests that he might have gone back in time and destroyed Planet Krypton all together. His end goal for all of his interventions is to collect Supergirl's emotions, and use them to fuel a machine that will increase his power and turn him into the strongest person in all of creation. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 2-A | High 1-C | 11-A Name: Mister Mxyzptlk, Principal Pyckelmeyer Origin: DC Comics (Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade) Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: 5th Dimensional Imp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Flight, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Lower Dimensional Manipulation (with his machine) | Same as before on a vastly greater scale | None Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Is a 5th dimensional being who views 3rd dimensional reality as flat and is beyond the 4th dimension of time) | High Complex Multiverse level (After amping himself up with his emotion machine, he had become 10th Dimensional) | Plane level (As punishment for attempting to destroy all of reality, Mxyzptlk's race transforms him into a 2nd dimensional being) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists outside of time, viewing it all simultaneously) | Immeasurable (Resides within a far higher plane of existence than his previous self, and is vastly faster than before) | Immobile (Is a simple drawing on a picture incapable of any movement) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Could lift the entire multiverse and all reality including the 10th dimension within his hand and shake it) | None Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiverse level | None Durability: High Multiverse level+ | High Complex Multiverse level | Plane level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Unknown Range: High Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiverse level | None Standard Equipment: Emotion Machine (A device that collects the emotions of Supergirl and Superiorgirl as fuel to amplify Mxyzptlk's power) Intelligence: Possesses immense knowledge over the cosmos and many of the events that take place within it. Created a machine that was capable of turning 3rd dimensional space into 2nd dimensional space and gave him 10th dimensional powers. Weaknesses: He will be banished to the 5th Dimension for up to 90 days if he is forced/tricked to speak or write his name backwards. Key: Base |''' Amplified''' | Punished Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1